


Family Secrets

by rosered961



Series: Oh Brother [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Short, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Husk finds out some secrets about Charlie's family, which he wishes he could forget.
Series: Oh Brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613830
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Family Secrets

Husk woke up at his usual spot behind the bar. This time, he had a sticky note stuck to his face. He mumbled to himself as he ripped it off and read it.

"Hey! We're all heading out, Alastor said it would be best not to disturb you, so I thought I’d leave this here note so you don't freak out and wonder why everyone is gone! Sorry if you feel left out, you did look peaceful! You can join us if you want! Just come to-"

Husk squinted his eyes at the words which were getting smaller and smaller as they went on. That's all he could read. He shrugged and tossed the note to the side. He grabbed a bottle from the shelf behind him and started to drink.

That’s when he heard the door open and expected to see the others walk in.

Instead, it was the king of Hell himself, Lucifer.

Husk stared, raising an eyebrow as he wondered what business that apple demon would have here.

Lucifer looked around, stopped, then stared at Husk. Husk continued drinking his cheap booze as he waved.

Lucifer smiled at him and walked over.

"My, I didn't expect to see something like this here," he gestured at the bar. "I guess Charlie can get some things right." He sat down.

Husk wasn't sure what to say or do. He just nodded and slowly sat his drink to the side.

"Say, can I get something strong? I just had a heated argument with my wife and I almost told her something that would have ruined our relationship…” He kept his smile but looked down.

Husk blinked. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah... I almost told her about this mistake I made long ago and... Well, she would kill me if she were to find out about it" Lucifer chuckled dryly.

Husk looked over at all the drinks they had. "Huh-uh..." He grabbed what he thought the King of Hell would like and set it in front of him.

Lucifer took off his hat and grabbed it. "Yeah... I sometimes worry that little mistake will one day catch up to me... If my wife or daughter- Hell, if anyone were to find out about it... Oh boy..." He sighed at his drink and shook his head.

Husk raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I was visiting the living at the time and meant this... Woman..."

"Oh?" Husk listened intently. He had a feeling that he was about to hear something he probably shouldn't be hearing, so he wanted to hear all of it.

“We had one night together... Me and her... One night..." Lucifer took a sip and sighed heavily. "I guess sometimes that's all it takes, huh?"

"Oh shit." Husk murmured out loud.

"Yeah... I still have a photo of her… Here."

Lucifer took out a very old photo and placed it on the tabletop. Husk picked it up and looked. It looked like a beautiful woman from the 1900s, showing off her ankles.

"Huh…”

"Yeah... This woman and I are the only ones that know that I have a..."

Husk's eyes were wider than ever. Lucifer stopped himself and stared at him.

"Well, I believe that’s enough venting for me,” The king picked up his hat and put it on. “Oh, and If you tell anybody about this, well..." Lucifer chuckled and grinned at Husk who half hid under the bar table.

"I wouldn’t dream of it..."

"Good... Good..." Lucifer stared off into the distance, then walked out the doors.

"Holy shit..." Husk said to himself as he opened another bottle of booze.

The doors opened again and Husk expected Lucifer to have changed his mind about letting the cat live, then sighed in relief when he saw that It was just Charlie and the others.

He grumbled quietly as he placed the photo down.

Charlie smiled at him. He looked away and chugged down a whole bottle as she hopped over.

"Hey! You're awake! You’re not too upset about us leaving you, are you?"

Husk stared at her. He thought about what could take place if he were to spill her father’s secrets.

"Of course not, Husk wouldn't have wanted to come anyway, right Husky?" Niffty chimed in.

He nodded as he drank his drink.

"You look upset..." Charlie frowned.

He shook his head as he kept drinking.

"Oh, what's this?" Niffty asked as she held up the photo Lucifer had left behind.

Husk looked away and shrugged as he kept on drinking.

"Whatcha got there, Niffty?" Alastor asked as she handed him the photo.

Husk looked away as he hoped everyone would just forget about it and leave.

"Husk, who is she?” Charlie asked.

Husk kept drinking and wished they would leave him alone.

Alastor tilted his head and looked up from the photo. "Husker, why... Why on Earth do you have a photo of my mother?"

Husk shrugged as he-

Husk spat out his drink and began to choke.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a theory I saw, I don't know if I fully believe it or not, I just thought it'd be fun to write something like this.


End file.
